see you again
by mori20
Summary: bella and edward have been going out for the longest time until edward moves to sunny arizonia bella is hurt that he left and pissed to she loves him and seeing him leave is too much, what more will happen read and find out.rated t for language


AN: hi this is my first time doing this if my spelling is wrong sorry for it I'm new and well here you go…

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 1

_**Flash back**_

_**Its 8:00 and I'm meeting Edward we have been dating ever since middle school and nothing could separate us, we love each other without hesitation. I thought we were a pair and no one else can separate us we love each other or so I thought. I walked down the meadow and over to Edward house and I saw him standing outside **_

"_**Hello Bella." he said with worry in his eyes.**_

"_**Hello Edward." I said with worry too. "Uh Edward is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" I said with hitch in my voice and he hesitated for a moment trying to recapture his thoughts. **_

"_**Uh…." he said so quickly I couldn't understand one word of it.**_

"_**Ee-edward what are you trying to say to me?" I said holding up tears that were building up inside. **_

"_**Bella love, me and my family are moving to Arizona tomorrow." he said with much so sadness, I was gasping now. **_

"_**Uh Bella love, please don't cry" he said with a voice that sound like he was gonna cry too. **_

"_**What am I suppose to do Edward just be happy that your gone no that not what I'm going to do Edward fucking Cullen" I sneered with venom in my voice.**_

"_**Bella I'm not too happy about this either but please do understand that this not my fault see my father got a job in Phoenix and were moving there tomorrow just please don't be mad at me I care deeply about you Bella love" he said**_

"_**Liar!" I shouted.**_

_**I left but he took my arm to try to stop me.**_

"_**Bella wait please don't go!" he yelled.**_

"_**No Edward I will not wait!" I shouted back.**_

"_**Bella please." he said a little quieter.**_

"_**No Edward it's over." I spat without a trace of venom.**_

_**With that I left Edward standing there like a useless old tool. What a fool I have been to be his girlfriend. **_

_**End of flashback**_

It's been three years since Edward left me and at first I was depressed but now I've changed, everything has changed. Back then I was your average plain Jane Isabella and only the closest people call me Bella, but now its Bella no not Isabella but Bella fucking Swan heart breaker extraordinaire. You fuck'em then drop them no clingy shit I Bella Swan will never be in a relationship ever, Edward was it for me but he left me. Will I be waiting for him? That I do not know. All I know is I don't ever want to see Edward fucking dick head Cullen, I never want to see him again he is a fucking bastard, who left me and I never want to see him ever, ever again.

So I went to the bathroom in my room and I looked at myself and everything has change really I have hazel eyes, black long hair that covers my whole butt, and blue,purple,red streaks in it so it looks super cool and I have nice big boobs and a nose, ear piercing. So I look really pretty in the mirror in my bathroom in my white tank top, and blue silk pajama pants getting ready for bed as tomorrow is the first day of school. I don't want to go to school it sucks like crap, but there are hot boys there so yay!

I got up this morning with an anxious feeling like something bad is bound to happen, so I go with my head and stay focus, and balance. So today I wear silk black shirt that shows enough cleavage, and white skinny jeans, with black flats, and Chanel necklace, ring, bracelet, leather hand bag, and dark shadow makeup. I looked sexy. I am still annoyed with my bad feeling in my stomach so I must be hungry.

I went down stairs I saw my father in the kitchen with coffee, and a newspaper.

"Hi dad." I said with an unsure feeling.

"Hi bells." Charlie said.

"So dad, do you have work today?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." he answered back.

I wonder why my dad works when already a six story house he has, and where rich, so I still wonder why.

"Oh okay dad." I answer with much sureness in my voice.

So I went and made myself some cereal to eat now the bad feeling is fading I feel great.

"Bye dad." I gave Charlie a kiss goodbye.

I went to the garage to get my car it's a Nissan skyline gtr it's beautiful I got it for my sweet sixteen birthday the car is gorgeous I love it so much I also have a Ferrari f430 spider, Lamborghini murcielago, Aston martin vanquish, Mercedes slr McLaren, Porsche carrera gt, koenigsegg ccx. But today I chose the Nissan skyline gtr to go to school this is going to be hell today but the hot guys wont.

I arrived to school today I have a feeling like someone is watching me far away, so I got out of my car, and everyone staired at me far away I thought I saw a silver valvo, no it cant be him! No!but he saw me it too late anyway I was walking to the front of the school building then the office I got my sedule I had algebra,world history,bology,lunch,chemisity,english,gym.i really hate gym so much.

As I was walking I saw a bronze haired boy walk by, Noooo! it couldn't be him I don't want that bastard cullen here I want him out of my life.i was walking to my locker then mike newton pinned me to the wall.

"Hey Bella." mike said.

"Hello mike." I said.

"Hey Bella will you go out with me this Friday?" he asked.

"No um, mike im sorry I have a lot to do." I repiled.

I moved then walked to my locker opened it then I went to put all my books in it then I grabbed my algebra book, I closed my locker I saw a shadow and I looked up to see a bronze angel in my face.

"Hello isabella"he said.

Nooo! it cant be but it is. Its edward cullen.


End file.
